Road To Ruin
by Yellofever
Summary: After the Apocalypse, Sam has gone his own way and Dean has headed back to South Dakota, to find his one true love and Bobby's niece, Alina. Will they be able to pick up where they left off? Dean/OC


**Chapter One.**

Back in Black blared out of the speakers as Dean drove down the open road. He was looking forward to getting back to South Dakota after everything that had happened. The Winchesters had stopped the Apocalypse, Sam had found a girl and gone his own way, leaving Dean alone.

After three months of being alone he decided to head back to Bobby's, he was hoping that Alina would still be around, God, how he'd missed her.

They had been dating for almost two years, everything was good, they were both happy. They were planning on getting married and they were looking to buy a house together. That all changed the day Dean chose hunting over her. She couldn't take not seeing him for months at a time and Dean being Dean had cheated on her more times than he cared to remember, she found out and threw him out.

Dean smiled to himself as he saw the familiar 'Welcome to South Dakota' sign. He turned the radio off, needing some peace and quiet and gunned the engine.

xxxx

He pulled into Bobby's driveway and shut off the engine, pushing his door open and climbed out.

Dean walked over to the trunk and popped it open, reaching inside to grab his duffel. He looked up at the house and smiled, nothing had changed.

He knocked on the door and waited, no one answered. He looked around to see Bobby's car parked in the drive way and frowned. "Bobby?" he called as he knocked again.

"Well look who it is, Dean Winchester" Bobby smiled seeing Dean standing on his door step.

Dean smiled back at him "Hey Bobby,"

Dean walked inside and looked around placing his bag at the foot of the stairs, everything looked the same.

"You wanna beer?" Bobby asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Sure" Dean replied as he followed Bobby into the kitchen.

He took a seat and Bobby handed him his beer "So what brings ya here boy?"

Dean cracked the top off his beer "Well I actually thought about getting a place, ya know, settle down"

Bobby sighed "And Sam?"

Dean shook his head "He's got a girl already settled with her, didn't wanna impose"

Bobby took his cap off and rubbed his head "All right you know where your shit needs ta go"

Dean Walked down the hallway and stopped as he reached Alina's old room. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. Posters of rock stars scattered the walls just like they had back then. Her perfume bottles still littered her vanity unit and a pile of books lay beside them. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Making his way to his room and the end of the hallway he set his duffel down on the bed. He unlaced his boots and kicked them to the floor. He pulled the zipper open on his bag and started to unpack. Once he was finished he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, that's when he saw her, where he always saw her, Alina.

xxxx

He woke up to find it was dark outside, he heard voices down stairs. He sat up and popped his back then swung his legs over the side of the bed. Running his hand down his face he then stood up walked over to his bedroom door, pulling it open.

He walked to the top of the stairs and heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat, it was really her. He took the stairs two at a time and when he reached the bottom his breath caught in his throat. Alina was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. Her dark hair was longer than the last time he saw her, her eyes once again caught his attention. He had spent hours getting lost in those dark hazel eyes he loved so much.

He cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen. Bobby turned around in his chair and smiled over at him.

"Well look who's finally up"

Alina looked over at him and her heart stopped "Dean?" She asked him, sounding a little surprised to see him.

"Hey" he replied shyly.

She walked over to him and pulled him towards her "It's been a long time"

He buried his head in her hair, taking in her coconut shampoo she always used "Yeah too long,"

She pulled away from him and went to sit at the table pulling a chair out for him "So how have you been? Where's Sam?"

He took the seat she offered him "The usual, but I'm doin good now, looking to get a place actually...Sam well, he met a girl"

"He did? That's great"

Dean smiled at her "Yeah it is" he saw her smile back showing the dimples in her cheeks.

He found himself smiling for no reason and then heard her ask "So what about you Dean? You found the right person?"

He shook his head "I did once" he said looking right at her.

She sat there in silence and Bobby left the table. She bit her lip and looked away, not being able to meet his gaze.

There was a knock at the door "Got it" Bobby called back.

Alina got up from her chair and placed it back under the table "You want a drink or anything?"

She heard laughing out in the hall and the kitchen door opened. "There she is, I've come to take you away"

Alina looked around and saw her husband Mark standing next to Bobby.

"Is that all right Bobby?" he asked as he looked over at him

Bobby laughed and looked between the two "She's your wife do whatever you want"

Dean's eyes widened and his heart broke, she was married?

Mark walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned down to kiss her lips "Hey baby"

She smiled back, leaning up on tip toes to kiss his lips. "Oh I'm sorry, Mark this is Dean, Dean this is my husband Mark"

Dean got up out of his chair and extended his hand "Hey"

Mark smiled right back as he shook his hand "Nice to meet you"

Dean plastered a fake smile as he gripped his hand a little tighter, how dare he be so nice.

Bobby saw them both out and made his way back into the kitchen, sitting down next to Dean.

"What the hell Bobby you could have warned me" Dean snapped.

"What was that?"

Dean sighed "About Alina"

Bobby chuckled "What she's grown up, she's married what more can I say"

Dean huffed and Bobby glared at him "Oh no, don't be starting that again boy" he warned "You broke her heart and left her don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do"

"And what's that?" Dean asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Something stupid, leave them be they are happy"

Dean knew different, he saw the look on her face when Mark walked into the kitchen, something was wrong and he was going to find out.

That night Alina lay in bed, all she could think about was Dean. The way he looked, that sparkle in his eyes. She had missed him. She looked over to see Mark sleeping soundly and slipped out of bed. She made her way down stairs and sat down on the couch wrapping herself in a blanket. She really loved Dean, and if she was truthful he was the only man she had ever truly loved.

She sighed as she flicked on the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. Mark was a great guy but he didn't treat her right, he slept around behind her back and he didn't think that she new, she was just working on a plan to get out and leave it all behind, maybe Dean could help her.


End file.
